Bouncy Jess
The energetic, lover of all things organised and sticking to the rules she was a big part of the CU at the University of Grasmere Valley with her wanting everything to be perfect and match up to the SU laws. Early Life Born in West Sussex, Jess was one who loved things in order, to comply with laws regulation and doesn't want anything out of place or to appear to the world to not be friendly and nice or controversial especially when it came to matters of faith where she never wanted the world to look on her down. Very organised and love of all things abiding by the laws she ended up going to the University of Grasmere Valley although not living there. Whilst there she became embedded in the Christian Union (CU) and was obsessed with having the greatest relationship with the Students Union (SU) to even the determent of the Gospel. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 8 Grill-A-Christian Nanny Prescot and Devon are asked to be on the panel for Grill-A-Christian by Bouncy Jess for CU’s Missions Week. When they find out who the other panel of John Paine, University Chaplain, Patty O’Connor, an Anglican, multi-faith, occult priestess, Daffodil, a Christian singer who is very ditsy and CD Cakes the two are shocked. The two are then left to during the meeting to try and defend a Biblical view of the Gospel and Christ. At the end Atheist Tim who is asking questions in the meeting calls Nanny Prescot and he wants to hear more about Christ. Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart She is seen at the supermarket when Buck Felton reveals to Nanny Prescot that Gladice Gladville is very upset as she caught her husband Eric Gladville cheating on her. Season 2 Episode 15 Devon Presents… When Devon decides to put on a talent show hoping someone will discover him and give him a contract, Bouncy Jess is there to organise things. Season 3 Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 She is at the Christmas Dance with her clipboard at hand as always as she wants things to be in particular way. Season 5 Episode 13 Back Down Bouncy Jess knowing that Colin Pratt is working his first day with Mr Billingshurst company takes the Prescot gang there to see him how he did on his first day. Colin however soon is fired for his faith as he is labelled being a bigot and intolerant to a gay colleague which is a lie. Bouncy Jess as always one being for the rules is not as concerned about Colin being vindicated as the Prescot gang and sides with Mr Billingshurst! Season 6 Episode 6 Fallen The gang just watched the school play at the school and enjoyed it. Nanny Prescot managed to bump into Dr Sasha Brown, Bouncy Jess and Colin Pratt. But before they about to leave they see Matthew Pratt at the school but as a cleaner and caretaker. The guys all shocked and Nanny Prescot rather gleeful that the men who turned his back on everything to climb up the ladder had to appear to be fallen, they all go to the class room as they find out from Matthew what happened. Eventually Matthew tells them the story that Mr Billingshurst really didn’t want to merge companies with Matthew’s but just gave that impression so that he could take over the company entirely. He manages to do so, ousting Matthew out of everything, forcing him to quit his business position and have no job with the help of his faithful employee hoping to get to the top, Pepe. As a result Matthew job that he could only get was the cleaner at the school. The gang aren’t surprised what happened to him and Nanny Prescot tries to teach him the value of not forsaking your faith and family like he had done before, but he is not interested. At the end as the gang leave he sees Pepe who is now also a cleaner at the school, he had been kicked by Mr Billingshurst also. Episode 12 The Constant Protestor The gang get a visit from Miss Julie Judy, who lets them know that the University is under hostage by the students who are constantly protesting and wanting Nanny Prescot and the gang to sort it out. The gang arrive with Miss Julie Judy and Bouncy Jess is there to fill them in on the details. They end up going and get attacked with having objects in fire being flung at them by the students. The police Jack Jackson and his wife Christy Jackson come on to the scene as does Del and his wife as he wants to redeem himself after what happened with the great mass suicide with the fifth way. Many think Del will just get in the way. In charge of the protest is Melz Dot Com, Keila Miser and a lady who will never stop protesting known as The Constant Protestor. They have the Principal Magnum as hostage until their demands are met. They manage to get into the Uni and met with the students with the demands. Among those as well involved is Bennie Bush, man about the University known as a womaniser, Johnny Derin who seems to be replacing Bennie in his popularity and reputation by having all his 1000 girlfriends change their name to Derin Girl and then the number they are listed in. All of this makes Bennie jealous. As well as them, Katrina and Serena who are best friends and fierce girls, guarding everyone and Cole Thomas are also there. The gang and those protesting use a meeting room for the negotiation which happens to have a shy, smart student Misty Skies there studying who is mercilessly ridiculed by Johnny Derin saying she is too ugly to ever be one of his girls. Melz Dot Com gives the list to the gang to which the demands are ridiculous and no one wants to relent to the requests. However to get them to stop many try different ways to negotiate such as Del, Miss Julie Judy, Jack Jackson and Nanny Prescot, who tries to point out how much blessed the students had been with God in their life and how more freedoms they had than she ever did. During the intense back and forth Nanny Prescot talks about the Christian discrimination since the CU had been banned and Christians expelled from the Uni and heavily persecuted if found out. Nanny Prescot wants to change this as she points out the hypocrisy of the students who want freedom but not allowing it for Christians although Melz believe she has no means to get this out. Misty reveals she is a Christian and agrees with Nanny Prescot. But Misty also is fed up with the lie she had been living and she reveals she was in fact married to Johnny Derin who never slept with any of the 1000 girls but pretended to be a playboy to so he could be seen as popular, gain the power Bennie Bush had gained and in his power of position make things easier for Christians and getting them to be allowed freely on campus. However Johnny never used his power to do this in the first place and also insulted Misty constantly to keep up with the cover. Johnny’s reputations is ruined as Bennie wants to continue to have the man on campus role, which allowed him despite his lack of intelligence and failing every test he has to remain on campus due to how much enrollment he encourages. Throughout all of this, Principal Magnum who is in the negotiations gets fed up and decides to say no to the students and to get them to behave or he’ll kick them out. He manages to do so and manages to restore order in the uni, except for The Constant Protestor who is still protesting. Bennie Bush automatic place in uni is now greatly under question as are all the others who spearheaded the hostage situation. Also Johnny reveals to Nanny Prescot at the end that he and Misty are working on their marriage now it is out in the open. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon She is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack. Patty O'Connor is seen wanting to be a chaplain but everyone knowing she has wonky theology say for her to get away including Bouncy Jess who finally after all these years managed to stand up against her and against bad doctrine. In the end Nanny Prescot ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.